To: Mest Gryder
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, sin relación entre ellos, en torno a Mest Gryder/Doranbolt. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest
1. Calor

Summary: Mest rehuía de sus problemas bajo el efecto del alcohol y el placer momentáneo; pero todo lo que conocía de sí mismo se pondrá en duda ante la simple mirada de una chica de cabellos azules y ojos castaños.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Capítulo 1: Calor.**

Se pasó la botella de agua fría por la frente, disfrutando del glorioso placer que el frío le provocaba. Caminó, aún con la botella en la frente, hasta el interior de la taberna donde solía refugiarse en alcohol y placer efímero hasta la mañana siguiente en el que todo recobraba sentido.

El barman lo reconoció apenas se sentó, así que su pedido ya fue puesto frente a él, tomándolo casi atragantándose. Había esperado demasiado por sentir la refrescante sensación que que el licor causaba en él, continuando su amada tradición de todas las noches.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello desde atrás, en compañía de unos conocidos pechos que lo hicieron sonreír por lo bajo. Ella volvía a susurrarle las mismas palabras sucias que, en conjunto con el alcohol subiendo por su cuerpo, lo encendían por completo.

Ella se posicionó a un costado suyo para poder tener mayor vista de él, como también permitiéndole a sí mismo una mejor apreciación del generoso escote que traía puesto, ajustado y diminuto que daba mayor realce a todo su femenino ser. La mujer se removió un poco, ignorando la presencia de su inicial botella de agua sobre la larga mesada; él también se olvidó de ella cuando el licor y las curvas estuvieron en sus narices, pero la recordó al oírla derramarse por toda la mesa y parte del suelo, dándose cuenta que no la había cerrado en forma.

Su acompañante se giró a ver lo que ocasionó y él con ella, encontrando a una chica peliazulada sentada junto a ellos, cuyas ropas estaban empapadas por el agua.

─Lo lamento. ─se disculpó él, alejándose de la mujer para emplear ayuda a la víctima de su torpeza. La muchacha estaba cabizbaja, intentando deshacerse del exceso de agua de su vestido, llamándole la atención que alguien pudiera vestir terciopelo en una taberna de tan poco calibre; mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ésta levantó su rostro hacia él, encontrándose con unos orbes castaños y brillantes, mirándolo con tanta inocencia y dulzura que el calor inicial, el que el alcohol en conjunto con la del libidinoso cuerpo femenino, hizo que se hiciera humo, dando la bienvenida a lo que sería un nuevo grado de ardor, de esos que sientes nacer en las profundidades del pecho y extenderse como pólvora en él.

─No es nada, no se preocupe. ─respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora, aumentando su calor corporal.

─Mest, ─oyó que la mujer detrás suyo lo llamaba con impaciencia. ─ ¿ya nos vamos?

Se maldijo internamente al recordar que no estaba solo, para así asentir a su acompañante. Regresó su vista a la dulce chica de cabellos azules, volviéndose a disculpar con ella y antes de retirarse, volvió a hablar.

─Te… ¿Podría invitarte algo la próxima? En compensación a lo que sucedido. ─Habló sin la seguridad característica. Ella sonrió y asintió con ternura.

Se marchó de allí con la simple idea de que nunca volvería a sentir tal calor como sintió en ese instante.

...

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Bien, aquí comieza la entrega de Drabbles para el foro.**

 **Si bien, nunca he escrito sobre éste personaje, siempre me ha llamado la atención, principalmente su relación con Wendy :3**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **:D**


	2. Como un hijo

**Summary: Wendy encontró abandonado a un pequeño cachorro y no pudiendo hacerse cargo de él se lo confió a Mest, pero éste no era muy dado con el pequeño animal; quizá sólo hacía falta cambiar la perspectiva "amo-mascota" para que las cosas fueran para mejor… ¿o peor?**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Capítulo 2: Como un hijo.**

 _«Los animales traen felicidad a la vida de uno». «Son como bebés salvo que más peludos»_. Y no faltaron los _«atraerás muchas chicas»._ Pues de algo estaba seguro al temer que estar en el suelo recogiendo los "regalitos" que su querida mascota dejó atrás y era el que lo único que atrajo a su vida con la llegada del pulgoso ese, era el aumento en su inversión en el supermercado. Levantó la vista hasta el cachorro de pelaje oscuro que lo miraba con falsa inocencia, por supuesto que era falso, sino cómo explicaban los ladridos dados por éste al estarle limpiando sus desastres.

Se quejó Mest por enésima vez de lo que llevaba la mañana y sabía que aún faltaba toda una jornada por delante.

Se lavó las manos, una vez limpió su sala del rastro que su cachorro dejó, dirigiéndose hasta el dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa, escuchando los ladridos que a su espalda estaba dedicándole el can. Suspiró rendido, ya incapaz de regañarlo, dirigiéndose a su perchero para tomar una camisa nueva. Fue extraño el que el cuadrúpedo dejara de lado sus estridentes ladridos, o eso fue hasta que escuchó como frascos de vidrio se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Carraspeó para dirigirse hasta su cocina, donde oyó provenir el ruido, encontrando a su pequeña mascota echa un ovillo lejos del desastre que ocasionó. Cuando reconoció los tubos de ensayo rotos que Polyushka le había entregado el día anterior, todos ellos esparcidos en fragmentos sobre el suelo, junto con líquidos de distintos colores, se le escapó un grito furioso dedicado al pequeño perro, quien huyó de la escena en un santiamén.

Se dirigió con un trapo y una escoba para limpiar los deshechos cuando el timbre de su departamento. Dejó lo que estaba por hacer para encaminarse a ver quién era el inoportuno y a través de la mirilla, la sonrisa inocente de Wendy en compañía de su mascota, Carla, halló.

─Mest-san, espero no molestarlo. ─Saludo la muchacha, una vez la dejó pasar. ─Es que sólo quería ver cómo amaneció _Fluffy_. Lamento que te hayas hecho cargo, pero al tener a Carla en casa, no podía adoptar a un perrito.

─Lo entiendo. Creo que está en mi habitación. ─Indicó él para dirigirse de vuelta a su quehacer inicial, preguntándose qué tipo de encantamiento era aquel que Polyushka le había dado en esos tubos de ensayo.

Escuchó el grito de Wendy desde su habitación y la desesperación lo hizo tirar sus cosas para ir hasta ella, temiendo lo que le pudo haber sucedido. La chica, en cambio, se encontraba parada al lado de su cama con las manos en la boca.

─Mest-san, ─habló la chica al mirarlo, con ojos húmedos. ─no sabía que tenía un hijo.

─¡¿H-Hijo?! ─Pero para su sorpresa, en la cama dormía un niño cuyo cabello le recordaba al pelaje de su pequeño cachorro. _«Con que eso hacían»_ , pensó al darse cuenta de la verdadera función que los líquidos de Polyushka le había hecho entrega.

…

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bien, aquí el segundo drabble escrito a partir del _Rated K_ , cabe decir que me costó mucho ya que nunca había escrito para ésta categoría xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :D**


	3. Iris

**Summary: Él no podía afrontar aún el hecho de que su mejor amigo ya no estaba.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Género: Friendship**

 **Capítulo 3: Iris.**

Desde que todo había sucedido, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de procesarlo correctamente. Sólo sabía que había un vacío en su interior, pero no se había puesto a analizar por qué; sin desearlo tampoco, porque de haberlo hecho era muy probable que no supiera cómo reaccionar y aquella era la peor sensación que podía llegar a sentir.

Una brisa vespertina lo tomó por sorpresa al permitirle el aroma a _iris_ y no pudo evitar levantar la vista para ver algunas flores azules avanzar sin voluntad alguna a través del flujo del aire. Ser guiado a una parada desconocida y no poder hacer nada al respecto, era aterrador, pero sabía que llegaría un momento en el que debería de hacer lo mismo. Por un momento, cerró los ojos y dejó que la incertidumbre, por primera vez, lo llenara. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Estaba plantado delante de los portones del cementerio sin voluntad alguna por ingresar al predio verde con las filas y filas de lápidas congregando a las memorias de personas fallecidas. Algunas yacían con flores que cada tanto eran renovadas, pero otras sólo tenían el consuelo del viento.

 _«No puedes continuar evitándolo»_ Pensó y sabía que tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía aún hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amigo ya no estaba y de que jamás regresaría. Un ligero temblor asaltó sus brazos, acabando por congregar sus manos en dos puños bien apretados, conteniéndose.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y se giró para encontrar la apacible mirada de Mirajane Strauss con un ramillete de rosas blancas, haciendo un contraste con el vestido negro que traía puesto. Ella lo saludó con amabilidad para pasar junto a él en dirección al interior del cementerio a paso tranquilo. Él la miró un momento y sin darse cuenta, sus pies comenzaron a moverse a su propio ritmo, siguiéndola. La albina detuvo sus pasos delante de una tumba en específico para depositar las flores sobre el memorial del fallecido, guardando un momento de silencio. Él la observaba con atención hasta que ella se volteó a verlo.

─Quizá quieras un momento a solas, Doranbolt-san. ─Y dicho esto, se alejó. Él no entendió a qué se refirió pero al leer el nombre de la lápida, el mismo temblor lo acechó.

 _«Lahar._

 _Jefe de la Unidad de Custodia. Consejo Mágico._

 _Compañero y amigo.»_

Sus piernas se unieron al coro de temblores que congregó su cuerpo y ya no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo más, acabando postrado en el suelo. Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes hasta que se externalizaron en sollozos lastimeros. Sí, al fin cayó en cuenta de que Lahar, el hombre más estirado, inflexible y estricto, con un sentido del humor del carajo, el que lo recogió del lastimero foso de autocompasión que había caído al creer que Fairy Tail se había extinto en la Isla de Tenrou… Él hombre que recordaba ser su amigo, había muerto.

Una fría brisa volvió a acariciarlo, robándose de sus labios un _«Lo siento, amigo»._

 _..._

 **Notas Finales:  
**

 **Las iris son un tipo de flor azules, símbolo de la lealtad, la sabiduría y una amistad preciada; razones suficientes para vincularlo con Lahar :3**

 **Odié con toooda mi alma que hayan matado a Lahar :c era tan ash.. Lahar xD Al menos Hiro no se deshizo de Doranbolt porque ahí sí lloraba :c**

 **En fin! Figura en la categoría de Friendship, aunque es más angst pero enfatizando la amistad de ambos :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**


	4. El día en que Mest tuvo miedo

**Summary: Él no podía afrontar aún el hecho de que su mejor amigo ya no estaba.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

Emoción: Pánico

 **Capítulo 4: El día en que Mest tuvo miedo.**

Sensación de sequedad en la boca, temblores por todo el cuerpo, mareos, taquicardia, incluso la sensación de calor o frío excesivos son algunos de tantos síntomas que uno experimenta ante un ataque de pánico. ¿Razón? Millones hay sin una fuente específica más que el miedo mismo. Por supuesto, él nunca había pasado por nada semejante porque era una persona que guardaba la calma y analizaba los hechos del contexto. No, él jamás había conocido lo que el "pánico" implicaba... Claro, hasta ahora.

─Así que... ─Escuchó decir a la mujer sentada frente a él, mirándolo con toda la poca gracia que alguna vez pensó que alguien lo miraría. ─Eres el que cree estar a la altura de mi Wendy.

─Eh… Sí. Mest Gryder, Señora Grandine. ─Respondió algo nervioso, sintiendo una película gruesa de sudor corriéndole por las manos y la sensación de asfixia cubriéndolo de a poco. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía tener pánico? Se retractaba de haberse burlado de quienes alguna vez temblaron delante de sus suegros, porque él, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba experimentando la peor sensación de pánico.

─Mamá... ─Suspiró Wendy sentada junto a su novio, mirando resignada a su progenitora, claramente consciente de que la promesa _"no seré tan dura con él"_ no iba a ser cumplida.

─¿Qué? ─Indagó la mujer. ─¿Crees que puedes traerme a cualquiera que encuentres tirado por la calle?

 _«¿Tirado por la calle?»_ Pensó para sus adentros indignado ante tal imagen que tenía su suegra de él, pero cuando la mirada azulina de ésta se volvió a él, se irguió sobre la silla y la presura en sus latidos, regresó junto con la paranoia de que Grandine podía leerle la mente.

─Si está aquí ahora, es porque no es un cualquiera. ─Volvió a hablar Wendy con la cordialidad propia en ella, haciéndole sentir mejor.

─¿Y creías de que tenía otra opción? ─Preguntó su madre tajante, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ─¿Después de ver cómo metía su lengua en tu garganta? Claro que tenía que presentarse a mí. ─Sentenció la mujer de brazos cruzados.

El calor de la vergüenza subió a por ambos como si de escalofrío se tratara, tiñendo sus rostros de un rojo carmín que sólo ayudó a que Grandine confirmara lo que ya sabía de él. Y eso debía de parar. Cerró sus manos en dos puños sobre la mesa para mirar, por primera vez, de forma desafiante a la madre de su novia.

─Sé que piensa que no soy digno de Wendy y tiene razón, ningún hombre se la merece... Pero lucharé por ella. Esté usted o no de acuerdo.

Wendy estaba estupefacta por las palabras de Mest, pero cuando su madre comenzó a reir con ganas, la miró más sorprendida.

─Vaya... Y pensar que hasta hace un momento, sólo podías estarte ahí temblando como una niña. ─Mest parpadeó un momento sin comprender y eso sólo le causó más gracia a su suegra. ─A la primera lágrima de mi hija, te mataré.

─S…Soy consciente. ─Y los síntomas regresaron.

...

 **Bien! Hasta aquí :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éstos cuatro drabbles. En lo personal, me gustó la actividad siendo que mis escritos son larguísimos y ésto me ayudó a hacer algo diferente, a concretar más los hechos y detalles.**

 **En fin, si tienen tiempo pueden dejarme un comentario, no me enojo ;D si no, no importa! Soy feliz con que me lean :DD**

 **Hasta la próxima! :***


End file.
